


Лучший день рождения Гарри

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: – Видишь ли, Гарри, дорогой, малышка Джинни говорила о тебе всё лето и была так рада, когда ты прибыл к нам, – сказала миссис Уизли. – А когда она узнала, что мы устраиваем для тебя вечеринку на день рождения, то твёрдо решила стать твоим праздничным блюдом. Ну разве не мило?





	Лучший день рождения Гарри

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).
  * A translation of [Harry's Best Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601503) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



– Так что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил Фред.  
– Ну… пожалуй, это неплохой кусок пергамента… – постарался вежливо ответить Гарри.  
Фред разразился смехом, озадачивая Гарри – что такого смешного в куске пергамента?  
– Смотри, – сказал Джордж и прикоснулся к пергаменту своей волшебной палочкой. – Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость.  
Волшебным образом на пергаменте появилась надпись: «Карта мародёров». А через мгновение они превратились в какого-то рода схему.  
– А, это же карта Хогвартса, – понял Гарри. – Будет весьма полезно, спасибо.  
– О, но это не просто карта, – сказал Фред. – Видишь эти точки? Они показывают…  
– Эй, чего это вы там секретничаете? – строго сказала миссис Уизли, заходя на кухню вместе с Джинни. – Наверняка учите Гарри плохому.  
– Шалость удалась, – поспешил шёпотом проговорить Джордж, возвращая карту в замаскированный вид.  
– Нет-нет, – ответил матери Фред. – Мы просто дарим Гарри подарок на день рождения, верно?  
– Верно, – подтвердил Гарри, всё ещё невинно не подозревая о способностях карты. 

Он уже с неделю жил у Уизли, и как только они услышали про его день рождения у Дурслеев, где его просто полностью игнорировали, то настояли на проведении для него настоящего праздника. Гарри пытался отказаться, говоря, что доброты, с которой они приняли его у себя дома, было более, чем достаточно, но миссис Уизли была слишком настойчива, и Гарри пришлось смириться с её планом. Теперь все Уизли собрались в столовой, кроме двух старших сыновей Билла и Чарли, которых Гарри не доводилось встречать, так как Чарли был в Румынии, а Билл – в Египте. Гермиона тоже пришла на вечеринку. Все окружили Гарри вниманием и давали ему подарки, ни того ни другого он никогда не видел от Дурслеев. Это был лучший день рождения, который у Гарри когда-либо был, пусть даже на неделю позднее настоящей даты.

– Если с подарком закончили, то отойдите от Гарри, – велела миссис Уизли. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы заразили его своей шкодливостью.  
– Ладно, ладно, – неохотно подчинились близнецы и присоединились к остальной семье за столом.  
– Итак, Гарри, дорогой, скажи мне, ты уже все подарки открыл? Они тебе понравились? – спросила миссис Уизли преувеличенно добрым тоном, заставляя Гарри немного смутиться, особенно после того, как она так строго отчитала собственных детей.  
– Да, мэм, – ответил Гарри. – Подарки отличные. Спасибо за вашу заботу обо мне.  
– О, не стоит благородности, – сказала миссис Уизли. – Кстати, тут ещё один из нас хочет тебе что-то подарить.  
Миссис Уизли показала на своего младшего ребёнка и единственную дочь Джинни, которая всё это время стояла рядом с ней, теребя подол своей футболки и безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд. Если верить Рону, обычно она никогда не затыкается. Но за прошедшую неделю Гарри видел её лишь робкой и тихой, и она убегала всякий раз, когда он пытался с ней заговорить. Какая странная девочка.

Джинни не собиралась заговаривать первой, а только стояла, делая ситуацию более неловкой с каждым проходящим молчаливым моментом, так что Гарри пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки.  
– Так у тебя для меня подарок, Джинни? – спросил он.  
Когда девочка услышала своё имя из его уст, её веснушчатое лицо сравнялось цветом с её рыжими волосами, и на мгновение Гарри подумал, что она сейчас снова убежит. Но она смогла собраться с духом, чтобы остаться и даже кивнуть головой.  
– Что ж, спасибо, – сказал Гарри. – Скажешь мне, что это может быть?  
– Это… – почти шёпотом сказал Джинни, потом сделала решительный шаг в навстречу Гарри и выпалила во весь голос: – Это я! 

Гарри выглядел озадаченным, так что миссис Уизли добавила:  
– Видишь ли, Гарри, дорогой, малышка Джинни говорила о тебе всё лето и была так рада, когда ты прибыл к нам, – сказала она. – А когда она узнала, что мы устраиваем для тебя вечеринку на день рождения, то твёрдо решила стать твоим праздничным блюдом. Ну разве не мило?  
– А? – отреагировал мистер Уизли. – Почему мне никто не сказал?  
– Может, потому что ты никогда не слушаешь, что люди говорят? – отчитала его жена.  
Остальное семейство рассмеялась, кроме Джинни, которая нервно глядела на Гарри, ожидая её реакции. Зная, что Гарри вырос в семье маглов, до прошлого года не подозревая о мире волшебства, Джинни волновалась, что он может иметь предрассудки против поедания девочек.  
– Что ж, должен сказать, это большая честь, – с гордостью сказал мистер Уизли. – Чтобы мою дочь съел сам Гарри Поттер!  
– Не говоря о том, что не придётся тратить деньги на подготовку её к школе, – добавил Перси. – Хогвартс становится раздражающе более дорогим с каждым годом.  
Гарри озадаченно смотрел на окружающих, так что Гермиона решила включиться в разговор.  
– Я читала об этом, – сказала Гермиона. – В книгах пишут, что в былые времена каннибализм был довольно распространён среди волшебников, и иногда до сих пор практикуется. Хотя я никогда не думала, что смогу увидеть это собственными глазами! – сказала она, очевидно восторженная, что сможет узнать сегодня что-то новое.  
– Ого, звучит круто! – сказал Гарри. – Уже не могу дождаться!  
Принятие Гарри в качестве своей трапезы заставило сердце Джинни биться быстрее, и она застыла под его ожидающим взглядом, не в силах пошевелиться.

– Давай же, Джинни, малышка моя, не стесняйся, – подбадривала дочь миссис Уизли. – Разве не этого ты так с нетерпением ждала? Давай я помогу тебе раздеться…  
Женщина взялась за дочкину футболку и принялась стаскивать её, но девочка сделала шаг в сторону.  
– Боже, мама! – сказала девочка, протестующе потянув футболку обратно вниз, даже немного растягивая её. – Я уже не маленькая девочка, могу сама с этим справиться!  
Отвлечение внимания Джинни помогло ей забыть свою робость, чего её мать, похоже, и пыталась добиться. Джинни решительно повернулась к Гарри, будто пытаясь доказать ему и всем, что она была большой и самостоятельной девочкой. Она вышагнула из своих тапочек и отопнула их прочь, оставаясь с босыми ногами, так как носков сегодня не надевала. Потом Джинни расстегнула джинсы и стала медленно стягивать их с себя, обнажая бёдра, хотя самые сокровенные места были спрятаны за растянутой футболкой, из-под которой даже трусиков не было видно. Всем только и оставалось, что внимательно смотреть на неё, отчего Джинни снова немного смутилась, но не остановилась. Когда Джинни спустила джинсы до колен, то вышагнула из них сначала одной ногой, потом другой, на два коротких мгновения засветив трусики. Миссис Уизли подошла к дочери и взяла джинсы у неё из рук, после чего снова отошла, давая девочке достаточно личного пространства.

– А у тебя сексуальные бёдра, а? – поддразнил Рон.  
– Заткнись, дурак, – нахмурившись ответила Джинни.  
– Не обращай на него внимания, Джинни, – сказал Гарри. – Я уверен, что твои бёдра будут так же вкусны, как и всё остальное.  
Не то, чтобы слова Гарри противоречили Рону, но услышанный от него комплимент заставил Джинни покраснеть и мотивировал продолжить. Она взяла свою футболку за верх и потянула, открывая вид на белые трусики и голенький живот. Потом она быстро стянула футболку через голову, так что она осталась у неё на руках, и быстро опустила руки, снова скрывая тело за футболкой, так что её обнажённая грудь промелькнула менее, чем на секунду. Хотя это не особо помогло, так как ей всё равно пришлось отдать футболку, как и джинсы, маме. Джинни было, конечно, неловко стоять перед всеми в одних трусиках, но до сих пор ей удавалось успешно побороть желание прикрыть грудь, потому что она хотела, чтобы Гарри видел её всю.  
– Эй, поглядите-ка на её затвердевшие соски, – отметил Фред. – Похоже, Джинни весьма возбуждена.  
– Точно, точно! – подтвердил Джордж. – Какая наша сестрёнка, оказывается, негодница, а?  
– Уймитесь, мальчики, – повысила голос миссис Уизли. – А то не кусочка от малышки Джинни не получите.  
Близнецы на удивление послушно замолчали. Они определённо не хотели пропустить такой особенной трапезы.

Джинни чересчур смутилась и не решалась снять последний предмет одежды.  
– В чём дело, малышка моя? – спросила её мама. – Тебе помочь?  
– Нет… я… просто… – неразборчиво ответила девочка, сильно краснея.  
– Похоже, больше ничего не остаётся, – вздохнула миссис Уизли и подошла к дочке, чтобы помочь с трусиками. – Батюшки! – воскликнула она, едва притронувшись к трусикам. – Да ты так возбудилась, что все трусы промокли.  
– Не обязательно было это вслух говорить! – пожаловалась Джинни, но позволила маме снять с неё трусики.  
– Здесь нечего стыдиться, – сказала миссис Уизли. – Это лишь доказывает, что ты действительно большая девочка. Так что ты, наоборот, гордиться должна, что так взмокла!  
– Если ты так говоришь… – робко согласилась Джинни.  
Когда мама отошла, девочка подавила в себе импульс, который оказался не столько закрыть свою киску, сколько потрогать её. Теперь она была совершенно нагой, позволяя всем видеть её безволосую киску, обильно истекающую соками. Мальчишки с аппетитом разглядывали Джинни, но в этот раз никто не посмел комментировать, кроме Гарри, который сказал:  
– Выглядишь очень аппетитно!  
Подтверждая его слова, по его подбородку стекла капля слюны. Джинни улыбнулась, ведь быть предметом аппетита было хоть и стеснительно, но лестно.  
Гермиона не могла слегка не позавидовать младшей девочке. Ей было интересно, какого это было бы стоять сейчас на месте Джинни, полностью голой под взглядом мальчишек. От таких мыслей она сама весьма возбудилась, и пока никто не видел, она терла свои бёдра друг о друга.

– Ладно, Гарри, дорогой, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, на секунду встать со стула, чтобы малышка Джинни могла забраться на стол? – попросила миссис Уизли.  
– Конечно, – подчинился Гарри, хотя не совсем понимал, что сейчас будет.  
Джинни медленно подошла к нему, снова робко опустив глаза, ведь теперь она не просто была голой перед Гарри, но будучи голой вторглась в его личное пространство. Гарри тоже стало немного неловко, от близости голой девочки у него перехватило дух.  
Джинни забралась сначала на стул Гарри, а с него – на стол. Она развернулась, пытаясь избежать зрительного контакта с Гарри, и села на самый край стола, свесив ноги. Миссис Уизли жестом пригласила Гарри снова занять своё место, но ноги Джинни мешались, так что её пришлось развести их в стороны перед мальчиком, чтобы он мог сесть, после чего она легла спиной на стол. Голова Джинни оказалась прямо перед Гермионой, которая сидела напротив Гарри, а её выставленная на показ и очень мокрая киска – всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Гарри. Он нервно сглотнул, глядя со смесью сексуального и гастрономического интереса, ибо он мог разглядеть киску девочки во всех деталях и чувствовал сильный запах её соков. Что до Джинни, это заставило её сердце биться быстрее, чем она представляла себе возможным, а её дыхание сделалось тяжёлым и прерывистым.

– И что дальше? – неуверенно спросил Гарри. – Разве мы не должны сначала её испечь?  
– Конечно, мы испечём её, Гарри, дорогой, – сказала миссис Уизли. – Но по-магловски было бы слишком долго, и что важнее, Джинни не смогла бы насладиться процессом. Поэтому мы используем специальное заклинание. Ты готова, малышка моя?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – попросила Джинни, которая уже не могла дождаться основной части.  
Женщина подошла к столу и сделала над дочерью несколько взмахов волшебной палочкой, произнося:  
– Vivatim cocquo!  
Золотистое волшебное сияние появилось вокруг всего тела Джинни, и она громко ахнула, больше от неожиданности, потому что вместо ожидаемой боли пришло ощущение покалывания, которым могло быть даже приятно. Ощущение это продлилось всего несколько мгновений, а потом угасло вместе со свечением. Джинни обнаружила, что стала заметно хуже ощущать своё тело и едва могла пошевелиться, но при этом была жива и в сознании, быть может только чуточку затуманенном. Она почувствовала запах печёного мяса как будто издалека, но потом поняла, что он исходил от её самой, отчего её сердце пропустило удар… и ещё один… после третьего Джинни поняла, что её сердце и вовсе больше не билось, будучи испечённым вместе с остальным телом, так что у неё оставалось ещё минут пять. Возврата больше не было, и Джинни оставалось только надеяться, что она понравится Гарри.

– Ого, – только и мог сказать Гарри, глядя на теперь коричневую пропечённую девочку, которая моргала и активно оглядывалась, давая знать, что она до сих пор жива.  
– Поразительно! – возбуждённо сказала Гермиона, склонившись над головой Джинни и глядя ей в глаза. – Ты действительно испеклась живьём? И как оно тебе? Говорить можешь?  
Джинни попробовала, язык был непривычно непослушным, но говорить оказалось возможным.  
– Всё тело онемело, – медленно произнесла она. – Зато тепло и как будто приятно.  
– Можете меня научить этому заклинанию? – Гермиона попросила миссис Уизли. – Это потрясающе!  
– Ну конечно, – ответила женщина. – А пока что, Гарри, дорогой, угощайся, – сказала она, давая ему нож и вилку.

– Так… – неуверенно сказал Гарри. – Мне начать с… кхм… здесь? – он смотрел прямо на киску Джинни.  
– Ну конечно же, – сказала миссис Уизли. – Это самая вкусная часть!  
– Более того, – добавила Гермиона, пытаясь скрыть своё сбившееся дыхание, – в книгах пишут, что поедание женских… интимных мест… особенно, если она ещё жива… может увеличить волшебную силу.  
– Ого, – снова сказал Гарри. – Мне правда можно съесть это всё самому? – спросил он, глядя на Гермиону.  
Колдунья-отличница призналась себе, что была бы не прочь попробовать кусочек, как ради вкуса, так и магических свойств. Но она заметила, что предложение Гарри поделиться с кем-нибудь её киской заставили Джинни недовольно нахмуриться. Опять же, между Гарри и Джинни, Гермионе почему-то хотелось примерить роль Джинни. Более того, эта мысль так возбудила её, что правая рука Гермионы уже была у неё в трусах. Похоже, этого до сих пор никто не заметил, так как всё их внимание было приковано к Джинни, но озорной взгляд, которым одарила её сама Джинни, давал понять, что она её разнюхала. Это заставило Гермиону тереть свою киску ещё сильнее.  
– Это твой подарок, Гарри, – она пыталась звучать нежно, но из-за подстольной деятельности вышло скорее эротично. – Не заставляй Джинни ждать… не думаю, что ей много осталось.  
Джинни взглядом улыбнулась Гермионе, выражая благодарность.  
– Ну хорошо, – кивнул Гарри.

Гарри снова посмотрел на киску Джинни, не уверенный, как начать её есть. В конце концов, вместо использования столовых приборов, он наклонился прямо к влажному органу и лизнул щёлочку, пробуя сладкие соки. Джинни не ожидала такого поворота и, благодаря всему уже накопившемуся возбуждению, тут же мощно кончила, выбрызгивая ещё больше соков прямо в рот и на лицо Гарри.  
– Ой, прости, прости! – она стыдливо заизвинялась, как только поняла, что произошло.  
– Ничего, – сказал Гарри, – мне даже понравилось.  
– Это не просто ничего, – вмешалась Гермона. – Это здорово! В книгах пишут, что… оргазм… заставляет… магический потенциал… женского органа… увеличиться раз в десять… о, Боже! – она не могла сдержать собственный оргазм, уже даже не волнуясь о том, чтобы скрываться, но похоже, остальных это тоже не волновало, кроме Джинни, которая слегка хохотнула.

Распробовав соки, Гарри отмёл сдержанность и приступил к поеданию, собственно, киски. Для начала он раскрыл внешние половые губы Джинни ножом и вилкой, сообщая ей холод приборов. Освободив клитор, он проткнул его вилкой, а потом отрезал ножом. Джинни поморшилась, и Гарри поспешил спросить, не больно ли ей.  
– Я в порядке, – ответила она. – Пожалуйста, наслаждайся трапезой.  
Девочка чувствовала боль, но она была ослабленной, как и все ощущения. Она была в полусонном состоянии, где её волновало только как Гарри её ест.  
Мальчик взял отрезанный клитор в рот и укусил. Он лопнул как ягода и наполнил рот нектарным вкусом. Мягкая сладость как будто растеклась по всему его телу.  
– Невероятно, – сказал Гарри, – подумать только, что в мире есть что-то настолько вкусное!  
– Я так рада, – сказала Джинни, расплываясь в улыбке. – Прошу, продолжай.  
Вдохновлённый продолжить, Гарри врезался в плоть её киски и отделил кусок мяча. На вкус он оказался таким сладким, мягким и сочным, как никакой сорт мяса, какой Гарри доводилось пробовать.  
– Восхитительно! – сказал он с блаженным выражением на лице.

Джинни почти завидовала Гарри, так как от его комментариев ей самой захотелось попробовать себя на вкус. Похоже, Гарри заметил это в её взгляде, и спросил:  
– Хочешь тоже себя попробовать?  
Он отрезал ещё кусочек и предложил Джинни. Она охотно кивнула и открыла рот, так как не могла поднять головы, чтобы Гарри положил кусочек её ей на язык. Джинни закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на вкусе.  
– Ну как? – нетерпеливо вставила Гермиона. – Какого пробовать себя на вкус?  
– Божественно, – ответила Джинни. – Как будто… язык испытал оргазм.  
Что делало Джинни ещё счастливее, так это что тот же вкус испытывал Гарри.  
– Мгм, мгм, – Гарри активно закивал в знак согласия, уже жуя следующий кусов.  
– Миссис Уизли, – Гермиона посмотрела женщине в глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что снова мастурбировала, – я хочу утробу Джинни! – выпалила она, сама удивившись своему дерзкому тону.  
– Без проблем, – ответила миссис Уизли, – только дождись своей очереди.  
У Гермионы быть свои ассоциации со словами об «её очереди», и она не могла больше держаться прямо, а повалилась на стол, неистово мастурбируя и скоро достигла второго за день оргазма.

Несколько минут спустя между ног Джинни красовалась здоровенная дыра, достигающая шейки матки, а Гарри лениво жевал последний кусок её вагины.  
– Ах, кажется больше в меня не влезет, – сказал он, проглотив кусок и откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– А как там моя малышка Джинни? – сладко спросила миссис Уизли.  
Гермиона, которая снова мастурбировала и приближалась к очередному оргазму, была ближе всех к Джинни, и потому спросила:  
– Джинни, ты ещё с нами?  
Джинни чувствовала невыносимую, но приятную усталость. У неё не было даже больше сил говорить, так что она лишь шевелила губами в ответ. Только Гермиона была достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать по губам:  
– Нет ничего приятнее, чем быть съеденной.

Сообщив это, Джинни не могла больше бороться со утомлением и мирно закрыла глаза, чтобы никогда больше их не открыть.  
– Всё, кончилась! – выкрикнула Гермиона, сама снова кончая.  
– Ну что же, – сказала миссис Уизли, потирая руки. – Давайте отнесём её на кухню и разделаем, чтобы все могли насладиться своей долей малышки Джинни.  
– Ура-а-а! – возликовала толпа, предвкушая пир.  
Мистер Уизли встал из-за стола и отнёс тело Джинни на кухню, а его жена немного задержалась и спросила:  
– Гарри, дорогой, ну и как тебе подарок Джинни?  
– Лучше не бывает! – ответил он, широко улыбаясь. – Вот бы на каждый день рождения съедать по девочке!  
– Ох! – воскликнула женщина. – Я так рада, что тебе понравилось! Как жаль, что Джинни была моей единственной дочкой.

«Что бы подарить Гарри на следующий день рождения?» – думала про себя Гермиона, хотя ей казалось, что она уже знала ответ.


End file.
